Question: Let $m$ and $n$ be positive integers satisfying the conditions
$\quad\bullet\ \gcd(m+n,210)=1,$
$\quad\bullet\ m^m$ is a multiple of $n^n,$ and
$\quad\bullet\ m$ is not a multiple of $n.$
Find the least possible value of $m+n.$

Solution: Taking inspiration from $4^4 \mid 10^{10}$ we are inspired to take $n$ to be $p^2$, the lowest prime not dividing $210$, or $11 \implies n = 121$. Now, there are $242$ factors of $11$, so $11^{242} \mid m^m$, and then $m = 11k$ for $k \geq 22$. Now, $\gcd(m+n, 210) = \gcd(11+k,210) = 1$. Noting $k = 26$ is the minimal that satisfies this, we get $(n,m) = (121,286)$. Thus, it is easy to verify this is minimal and we get $\boxed{407}$.